The Female Jack o' lantern
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: On Halloween a female jack o' lantern monster appear in Chalk zone and got her self in and adventure with Rudy and Snap. When they made and unexpected detour of the Night zone Graveyard, and meet a another monster like her name Jacko. Will love be able to bloom between the two or will it be a challenge when Skrawl want to use her to get to Rudy?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Halloween Drawing

On the day of Halloween at Rudy's school there were lots of kids creating Halloween drawings and scary monsters on the black board before school started. A young girl drew a beautiful female jack o' lantern. She has a bone like body with a long sleeve dress with low heel boots, wears a pendent on her neck and a small ribbon with a small bat on the back of her hair. The young student decided to name her drawing Aria. When the bell rings everyone was erasing their drawing including Aria from the black board.

After being erased the creations came to life in chalk zone and traveled in different direction. When Aria came to life she had an orange pumpkin head with a white skeleton body, a red dress with white cobweb pattern and small black spiders on it, and she was wearing black low heel boots. Her hair was long, about waist length, and a little shaggy, but was like a silvery mist on Halloween night. She also wears a black choker that has a bright golden yellow gem pendent on her neck and a small red ribbon with a small black bat on the top back of her hair. Aria was able to get up and find herself completely alone. Aria didn't know what to do until a small blue boy who looks like a super hero came along.

The little super hero was named Snap and was surprised when he found her. "Hi my name is Snap, what's your name?" Snap asks.

"My name is Aria," she replies.

Then snap says, "Aria gosh that's a nice name you got there."

Aria blushes and says, "Thank you."

"So Aria what are you doing in the fields by yourself?" Snap asks.

Aria says, "I don't know I just appeared here today and I don't know where else to go from here."

Snap then replies, "Oh I get it. You were just erased and don't have a place to call home yet."

"That's right," Aria says in reply.

Snap got an idea and says, "Well how about I give you a grand tour of Chalk zone."

Aria smiled and says, "You really mean it, thank you so much."

Snap smiled and says, "You're welcome. Now come on there's so much you got to see since it almost Halloween night."

"Okay," Aria says in reply.

So Snap gives Aria a tour of Chalk zone and Aria was very excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Chalk Zone Tour and New Friends

Snap was taking Aria on a tour of Chalk Zone and one of the places they ran into was Mount Runny Nose. Then he took her to the Globe Theater and he met his friend Queen Rapsheeba.

"Hi Snap, how's it going?" Queen Rapsheeba says.

Then snap says, "Hi Rapsheeba, I'm doing fine. Oh by the way Queen Rapsheeba this is my new friend Aria. Aria this is Queen Rapsheeba."

"Hi Queen Rapsheeba it's nice to meet you," Aria say it in a shy reply.

"Hi Aria it's nice to meet you too. So Snap what are you doing here? My show doesn't start until tomorrow night." Queen Rapsheeba asks.

"I'm giving Aria a tour of Chalk Zone," Snap replies.

Rapsheeba then says, "That sounds nice. I'll see you guys later. I still got to practice." Snap says, "Okay, bye see you later."

"Bye!" Aria replies.

After leaving the theater they stopped at Stick Figure Bakery. They saw Rudy who was out of school for the day in front of the bakery. Snap says, "Hey, Rudy."

Rudy heard Snap calling out to him and yells, "Hey, Snap!"

Then Rudy notices Snap's new friend and got really surprise by her appearance. Rudy says, "Hey Snap. Who's your new friend?"

"Rudy, this is my new friend Aria. Aria this is my best friend and creator Rudy." Snap replies.

"Hello," Aria replies.

Rudy isn't sure what to do at first so he decides to introduce himself, "Hi. I'm Rudy" "So Snap, What are you and Aria doing?" Rudy asks.

"I'm giving Aria a tour of Chalk Zone since she was just erased from the chalkboard today," Snap replies.

"Oh I get it. She's new. That's very nice of you Snap," Rudy replies.

"So Snap, where are we heading to now?" Aria asks.

"I'm planning on taking you to Night Zone there going to be a big Halloween party going on tonight," Snap said in excite.

Aria smiles and says, "Really that's sound interesting. Rudy will you like to come with us?"

Rudy says, "Sure I can. I hear that tonight's party is going to be a blast."

Snap smiles and says, "Ok now let's get to Night Zone before the party starts."

The three friends went off to Night Zone to go to a big party in the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Strange encounter

Rudy, Snap and Aria were heading straight to night zone until Aria heard a strange. "Hey guys, do you hear something?" Aria asks.

"I hear it too," Snap replies.

Then Rudy says, "me too."

When they look up in the sky they figure out where the noise, it was the beanie boys flying at their direction and along with them was Rudy's enemy Skrawl heading their way.

"Uh oh, we got trouble," Snap response.

"It's Skrawl," Rudy says.

Aria decided to ask, "Who's Skrawl?"

"Skrawl is my enemy who try to take over Chalkzone, but I always stop him." Rudy answers Aria question.

"Uh Rudy, RUN" Snap screams.

So the tree friends start running but Skrawl was on their tail and made it to night zone. Skrawl and his henchmen have a cage with them. They try to run as fast as they could but Skrawl somehow manage to capture Aria.

"Help" Aria Screams

Rudy and Snap look behind them and found out that Skrawl had capture Aria

"Hey Rudy, I got a little something that belongs to you" Skrawl says in remark.

"Let her go Skrawl" Rudy demanded to Skrawl.

"Yeah she has nothing to do with you" Snap replies.

Skrawl just laughed and says, "Hey Rudy, how's about we have a deal if you give me the chalk then I'll let your friend go free?"

Aria didn't want Rudy to give in because of her. At that time Rudy didn't know what to do and saw Aria shook her head. He figured that she didn't want him to give in to Skrawl's demands.

"No way Skrawl, now get ready to eat chalk." With that comment Rudy drew jet pack for him and Snap so they can rescue Aria.

But Skrawl and the beanie boys decide to make a run for it with Aria inside the cage. Rudy and Snap were able to reach the cage, but then a large bird got into Skrawl and have them spinning. The spin causes the cage to break from their hold and cause Rudy and the other to fall. Rudy, Snap and Aria try holding on the cage as long as possible, but the fall cause them to roll all over the place and cause them to go to the night zone graveyard and landed in one of the mausoleum. This is one of the places in Chalk zone that Rudy and Snap didn't plan to go on their tour.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Night Zone Graveyard Goola Palooza Festival

Inside the mausoleum Rudy, Snap and Aria are able to come around after that crash landing. They felt a little bang up from what happen. Rudy and Snap rush over to the cage. Then Rudy use his magic chalk to draw a big hole on the cage and help Aria out. She's still a bit dizzy after their little ride.

"Snap. Aria. Are you ok?" Rudy asks.

"We're ok" Snap says.

"I think so," Aria replies. Then Aria asks, "Rudy, where are we?"

Rudy answers, "I don't know." Rudy decide to look outside and to his surprise the location is very familiar to him and Snap.

"Well Rudy, where are we?" Snap asks and notices Rudy felt a little unsay then asks, "Rudy, what's the matter?"

"Snap, we're in the Night zone Graveyard," Rudy answers in a fright.

Snap stated getting worried, and know who else is in the graveyard Snap then screams, "Bucko. We got to get out of here, before he finds us!"

"Before who find us?" Aria asks. She also got the feeling that this is one place in Chalk zone that she might not want to check out.

"It's kind of a long story Aria, but we need to get out of here." Rudy replies.

Before Rudy, Snap, and Aria can get out of the graveyard, a group of big guard saw them come out of the tomb, and unfortunately they didn't expect to get caught so soon.

"Rudy, we need to get out of here!" Snap screams.

"Run!" Aria yells

The three of them run to find their way out of the graveyard, but the guards are right on their tail. Rudy tells Aria and Snap to go in different direction to make sure that they can't get caught together. Aria takes the right path, Snap take the left path, and Rudy goes straight ahead, but the guards split into different groups as well.

Aria was able to get away from the guard but finds herself lost somewhere in the graveyard. She then finds herself at some kind of stage with a big skull on it. She got a little curious about it and decides to have a closer look at it until the skull's mouth began to open. She saw 4 skeletons of different shape and sizes with instrument heading to the stage setting up their instruments and the last one to come out really caught her attention. It was a pumpkin headed monster with a skeleton body just like her. But he wearing a red shirt, black pants, a red cap and top hat, red boots, he was also holding a microphone at his right hand. Jacko and the Skeleton Crew are getting ready for a concert on Halloween night for the Ghoul a Palooza

"We'll make sure everything is ready before the concert start, right now I need to see if everything else is ready for tonight concert." Jacko said.

Aria watch and Jack left off the stage to make sure everything is ready for the festival while the others headed inside the skull. Aria wasn't sure on whether to follow Jacko or to go in the Skull with the others. She wasn't sure about saying hi to them. So she decides to go in the skull to see what inside without anyone noticing. When she got in there she can see a lot of different monsters and ghouls getting ready for some kind of party.

Aria was a little nervous to talk to anyone that in the dining room. The first one to notice her is a girl ghoul. She has light blue skin with orange hair. She wears a black short sleeveless dress, black gloves, and black bat wings on her head.

"Hello," Aria said it in a shy response.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" The ghoul asks.

Aria then decides to explain what happened since when was erased from the chalk board, "Well my new friends Rudy and Snap were giving me a tour around Chalk Zone, but I ended up getting captured by this Skrawl character. When Rudy and Snap try to save me a big bird rammed into Skrawl and his henchmen and sends us all spinning. The cage snapped and sends us flying into a mausoleum. When we got out those guards were chasings when I saw the skull, got curious, and decide to see what going on inside."

"Wait, did you say your friends with Rudy and Snap?" the ghoul asks.

Aria then answer her question, "Yes, Why?"

"Did Rudy created you?" the ghoul asks.

"No, but Rudy and Snap were so nice to me when I got here." The Aria decides to ask what got her curious about. "By the way, when I got here I saw a pumpkin headed monster like me and he was being companied by 4 skeleton monsters, who are they? I also want to ask what you are all getting ready for?"

The ghoul decides to answer her question, "Oh. That was Jacko and the Skeleton Crew you saw on the stage, and we're all getting ready for the Ghoul a Palooza Festival. By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Aria." Aria replies

"Well Aria I hope you enjoy yourself at the festival," The ghoul says.

The ghoul said, "Okay, see you later then. I still need to help with the decoration"

"Okay, bye," Aria says.

Aria decides to explore the skull to see what else is there to explore.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 Halloween Rock

Mean while Rudy was also be able to lose the guard, after the guard was gone he set off to find Snap and Aria to see if they're ok. While he was exploring the graveyard he saw the guards that chased them earlier and hides for cover. He saw that Aria and Snap aren't with them, so he can tell that they were able to get away. Jack also came along to talk to the guard to see what is going on, and that strange noise they heard earlier.

The guard says, "Sir we saw Rudy and Snap in the graveyard."

"What are those two doing here?" Jacko asks.

"I'm not sure, but there was a third person in their group." The guard replies.

"Really, hmm interesting," Jacko says in a scary tone.

"Unfortunately they gave us the slip, but manage to separate them," The second guard says.

"I want you to capture them and I want you to bring their new friend to me ok." Jacko suggested.

"Yes sir" One of the guards replies.

As the guards are leaving the second guard came up to Jacko and says, "By the way, there is something different about the third member."

Jacko arches his eyebrow and says, "What will that be?"

The guard answers, "Well the third person looks a lot like you, but I think it's a girl."

Jacko didn't want to believe of what he heard. A female jack o' lantern monster was with Rudy and Snap. He is more surprised to the fact that she is in the graveyard somewhere all alone. He though it will be a good idea that he should meet her to see what she is like.

"Ok, I want you to find her and bring her to my office understand," Jacko replies.

"Yes Sir," The guards answers, and went off to find Rudy and the others.

Rudy realize this could be harder to find her, now that Jacko is taking an interest to find her before he does.

Mean while Snap was able to get away as well, but he really need to find Rudy and Aria. As he was exploring he ran into something more like someone.

"Rudy!" Snap says happily

"Snap!" Rudy says happily.

"Boy galloy, I'm so glad I found you," Snap says happily.

"I'm glad too, but we got big trouble," Rudy replies.

"What's wrong?" Snap asks.

"Jacko knows we're here and worse he knows about Aria." Rudy says in a worried tone.

"That's not good," Snap replies.

"I know that, but…" Rudy says and just thought of something.

"But, what?" Rudy asks.

"What if Aria likes it here," Rudy answers

"What do you mean?" Snap asks

"I mean if Aria like being in the graveyard, then we let her live here," Rudy suggests.

"I guess that sounds like a good idea, but it will be a little hard for Aria with those guards trying to find her too," Snap replies.

"You're right Snap, but we still need to find her," Rudy suggests.

"I know, but where do you think she go?" Snap asks.

With that Rudy and Snap decide to go find Aria, but they also need to make sure they don't run into the guards during their search.

Meanwhile in the Skull on the stage

Aria is still exploring around the inside of the skull. The thing is that since she is new around here she didn't know her way around.

Just she starts looking around the room she saw some kind of door, "I wonder what's this room leads to.' She thought to herself.

When she open the door she find herself inside a costume room. She can tell that one on her left side of the room is for men while the oner on her right is for women.

Next to the door she sees a sigh reading that is okay for anyone to try the costumes on. The problem is that she isn't sure about it since no one else not even Rudy and Snap knows she's here. For all she know they might think that she is still in the graveyard. After careful thinking she decide to try one some of the costumes to find a disguise, and then look for a way out of the Skull and find rudy and Snap before the guards find them and her insid the room.

Meanwhile At the Entrence of the graveyard

Skrawl and his henchmen the beanie boys figure out where Rudy and the other got flunged to.

"According to my calculations, Rudy and his friends went crashing down somewhere inside the graveyard," Skrawl suggests.

"So what do we do now boss?" One of the beanie boys asks.

"We go in there, find that pumpkin headed girl before Tabootie does, and use her to have total power over him," Skrawl screams thinking he found the key to take over Chalk Zone.

After that Skrawl and the Beanie boys went inside the graveyard to find Aria before Rudy and Snap does.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Love at First Fright

In the graveyard:

Rudy and Snap are still searching for Aria; the only problem is that they don't know where she went after being separated.

Just as they are heading to the stage they see something they refuse to believe. Skrawl and the beanie boys are in the graveyard.

"Oh no, what's Skrawl doing here?" Snap asks worried.

"I don't know? But I willing to bet that he knows we're," Rudy answers.

"This is not good. You don't think he's after Aria?" Snap asks.

"I think so, we got to find Aria before Skrawl does," Rudy replies.

With that Rudy and Snap starts to search for Aria, only now Skrawl's after her as well.

In the Dressing room:

Aria is putting the finishing touches on her disguise, so the guards don't recognize her. When she finishes dressing up she is wearing a silver white dress, with a small top hat and a vial covering her face on her head she also wears white shoes.

"I hope this disguise work," Aria says to herself.

With that she starts making her way out of the costume room without anyone noticing. She is very worried about someone will think she's some kind of stranger. Things are going perfectly well until she sees a familiar face entering the skull. It was Skrawl, somehow he knows they got into the graveyard and she knows that he's after her. So she has to be extra careful.

"Oh no, it's Skrawl why is he here?" Aria asks herself while freaking out.

Aria realize how in trouble she's in now. Skrawl is going after her and want to use her to get to Rudy in order to get the magic chalk away from him.

With that Aria decides to get out of the Skull before Skrawl sees her. The only problem is that she needs to avoid the guards too. Aria decides to head in the opposite direction and heads to another hallway that goes somewhere she doesn't know.

She runs down the hallways until she ends up bumping into someone and falls down along with the person she bump into. After that the little top hat with the vail falls off of her head and lands on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…" Aria says it shyly until she is interrupted by the sight of who she bump into.

It's Jacko, the same pumpkin headed monster she saw earlier today. She never imagine seeing him this close.

"Oh that's alright I know you didn't mean…." Jacko tries to say but is interrupted when he sees Aria.

Jacko and Aria stare at each other for the longest time, it is as if they feel like no one else exist but them.

Jacko finally says, "Who… who are you?"

"Oh…. Well… My name is Aria, its Aria," Aria finally answers.

"Aria, that's… a very nice name," Jacko replies.

"Thank you," Aria replies and blushes at the same time.

"My name is Jacko by the way" Jacko introduces himself

"Hello Jacko, it's really nice to meet you. Now, I really need to get going to find my friends before those guards find us," Aria relies and feels really embarrassed.

"What guard?" Jacko asks.

"Oh is just I had a fun and yet a rough day," Aria answers.

"What do you mean?" Jacko asks.

"Well I met Rudy and Snap earlier today and…" Aria tries to explain.

"Wait you were with Rudy and Snap?" Jacko interrupts.

"Yes," Aria answers.

Jacko starts to think about what's going on. Somehow Rudy and Snap are with a female jack o' lantern and got separated from them when the guards chased them through the graveyard. Now the girl he want the guards to find is standing right in front of her.

"Well Aria, how did you get here anyway?" Jacko asks.

"Well… is just… Rudy and Snap was nice enough to give me a tour, but I got capture by a mean creature named Skrawl. After Rudy and Snap rescue me we all got thrown here and ended up in the graveyard. After we got out those guards chased us and just now when I found out that Skrawl is here I realize that he is after me in order to get to Rudy. Now… I don't know what to do." Aria explains and then she starts to cry and cover her face with her hands.

Jacko becomes surprised that Aria had to go through something like that, and surprised that Rudy and Snap are being nice to her after what happened last year. Then he decides that she needs help and decides to calm her down.

"Well Aria, I promise I will help you in any way I can," Jacko replies trying to cheer her up.

"Really, I mean I don't what to be a bother to you, I mean I do want to meet you when I saw you earlier but was a little shy." Aria replies shyly.

"You won't be a bother at all, now come I think it's a good idea if you hang out with me for a while," Jacko replies.

With that Jacko reach out his hand to help Aria get up and decide to take her to the stage. Aria and Jacko blushes that they are walking together. What is this sensation that Aria is feeling towards him, maybe love perhaps.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Aria Makes More Friends

In the Graveyard:

Rudy and Snap are still looking for Aria and they need to find her fast. But the problem is that they practically looked everywhere and are running out of places to look.

"Aria!" Rudy screams looking for Aria.

"Aria! Where are you?" Snap screams looking for her too.

"Where is she?" Snap asks worried.

"I don't know but we still need to find her," Rudy answers.

"But we looked all over the graveyard where else she can be?" Snap asks panicky.

Rudy starts to think for a bit trying to figure out where else Aria can be. Then it hit him, there's only one place they haven't checked.

"I know of one place we haven't look," Rudy says.

"Where Rudy?" Snap asks questionably.

"You know where," Rudy answers. Then makes his way to where he thinks Aria is.

"I do?" Snap asks confusedly.

At the Concert with the Skull head:

Apparently this is where Rudy thinks Aria might be in there and it's the only place they haven't looked, so the Concert Skull hast to be it. He remembers from the last time he been here it's actually bigger inside. The only problem is that Snap doesn't like the idea at all.

"Rudy you can't serious?" Snap says sacredly.

"It's the only place we haven't looked," Rudy answers. Then he decides to head inside to see if he can find Aria.

"It's your funeral," Snap replies concernedly.

And with that, they go into the giant skull to see if Aria really is in there. They both hope that Aria is alright and hasn't got herself into trouble.

In the Dining Room:

Jacko thought it will be a good idea to get Aria acquainted with some of the other monsters in the graveyard so she will be more open up to others, since he can tell she's pretty shy. Though, Jako is more interested in getting acquainted with Aria and to learn more about her.

Just then a walking scarecrow comes over and says, "Hey Jacko I see you got yourself a girlfriend and a mighty cute one I might add."

"Oh, I'm not sure I'm that cute," Aria replies blushing.

"Don't sell yourself short you need to sell yourself tall get it because you're tall," Scrappy says acting like a comedian, a really bad one.

"Is that suppose to be a joke?" Aria asks questionably while looking at Jakco.

All Jacko does is groans and put his hand on his forehead, simply because he is always annoyed by Scrappy's bad jokes.

"Trying to tell more of your bad jokes aren't you, Scrappy," A young mad scientist, with wild black hair comes out to see Scrappy and the others.

"Hey Poindexter. How it going, Science Geek?" Scrappy says with great glee.

"I told you I'm not a geek. I'm just very well read and intelligent," Poindexter says annoyed.

Scrappy is getting upset about Poindexter not being the fun type and cheerfully says, "Come on, you need to have some fun once in awhile or else you'll be in pieces?"

The two are about to get on each other in some kind of fight. It almost comes into a fight until...

"Hey guys," A girl's voice calls.

Everyone turns to see a witch and a ghost. The witch has dark green skin wearing a witch's outfit with a broom stick and wearing black and orange striped tights and black boots. The ghost floating behind her is white wearing a small red bow tie on it's neck

"Wisteria," Poindexter and Scrappy say together happily.

"Hello Wisteria how are you doing my ghoulish friend?" Poindexter replies happily

"Oh brother, you got to be more settle with the ladies. I got a spider cupcake just for you," Scrappy replies trying to give her a cupcake.

Poindexter adjust his glasses and firmly says, "Trying to bribe her with sweets. Honestly Scrappy, you need to be more practical with these things."

As they are walking, Wisteria notice someone she never see before with Jacko and she wants to introduce herself to her. With that, Wisteria and her ghost friends walk over to where Jacko and his new friend is, hoping to say hi to her.

Wisteria asks, "Hey Jacko, who your new friend?"

When Wisteria asks, Scrappy and Poindexter decides to walk towards her so they can introduce themselves to her as well and ask her what is her name.

"Guys this is Aria. Aria this is Scrappy, Poindexter, Wisteria, and Wisp." Jacko says.

"Hello," Aria replies with a smile.

"Hi Aria, it's really nice to meet, I'm Wisteria and this is my ghost friend Wisp," Wisteria replies as her ghost friend is floating behind her.

"Ooooooooh!" Whisp replies.

"It's nice to meet you," Aria replies.

"Yeah. I'm Scrappy," Scrappy replies happily.

"And I'm Poindexter," Poindexter says.

"Hello," Aria says happily.

"So what's bring you here? Probably going to see the concert tonight right?" Scrappy asks.

"I guess so," Aria answers shyly.

Scrappy smiles big and says, "Good because you're going to love seeing my comedy routine."

"My science presentation is going to be spectacular," Poindexter brags.

"More like boring," Scrappy says with annoyance.

"It is not, and your routines are terrible," Poindexter yells angrily at Scrappy.

"It is not and besides your routine is pathetic," Scrappy screams angrily.

"Take that back," Poindexter yells angrily.

And then Scrappy and Poindexter starts to fight about their performance for tonight.

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not, is not, is not!"

"Is too, is too, is too!"

Not including Poindexter and Scrappy, Jacko, Wisteria, and Wisp are seeing that Aria is not feeling to comfortable seeing the two arguing to loudly and with anger.

Wisteria is starting to get very angry about them arguing so much that she decides to break them up and stop them from arguing, again.

She angrily screams, "Well you two stop that arguing!"

When Wisteria screams, it catches the attention of everyone in the room including Poindexter and Scrappy. They both look at Wisteria with a surprised look on her face when they hear her scream with anger.

"Honestly, you two are going to scare our guest," Wisteria adds with anger.

"Sorry," Poindexter and Scrappy says shamefully.

Wisteria comes over to Aria and says, "I'm sorry about Poindexter and Scrappy, those two argue all the time."

"It's okay," Aria replies sounding calm.

As the friends start to get to know each other.

Just then a female voice calls out, "Hey guys!"

Everyone turn to see a skeleton girl wearing a dark blue dress, black boot, and a black fedora coming towards them while carrying a box full of decorations.

"Hi Chris, what brings you here?" Wisteria asks.

"I'm here to bring some more of the decoration," Chris says, showing them the box of the decor she's going to use.

Everyone, including Aria take a look at the box that fer full of cobwebs, candles, and other stuff to make the part spooky and exciting.

"Wow these are amazing," Wisteria says sounding impressed.

"Yeah. These are great decoration," Scrappy adds with a smile.

"They're just what we need for our festival," Poindexter replies.

Aria and everyone else are looking at some of the decorations and they can't wait to see them put around the area so it will look great. Jacko on the other hand, knows that Chris needs to get back to work.

He goes up to Chris and says, "Chris is there something you need to take care of."

Chris looks at Jacko and explains, "I know that, I just also came here to tell you that I just saw Ruby and Snap coming this way, something about looking for a someone name Aria or something."

Jacko groans with annoyance and says, "Oh right, I forgot about those two,"

Aria says while asking, "Um Jacko?"

"Yes Aria," Jacko replies.

"I know it may not be my business, but you seem to have some kind of problem with Rudy and Snap, is there... something wrong?" Aria asks sounding a bit concern.

Everyone starts to look at Aria when she asks about Jacko's problem with Rudy and Snap. The thing is, they don't want to bring that problem up.

Jacko says, "Yeah, it's a long story."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now that he got you in his life now," Scrappy replies with a grin on his face.

After hearing Scrappy saying that comment, Jacko and Aria looks at each other and then look away blushing like crazy. Even though they barely know each other, they both seem to like each other very much.

Aria starts to feel very embarrassed and shyly says, "Oh, um…. well I…"

Just then, Wisteria, Poindexter, and Chris angrily screams, "Scrappy!"

"I can't believe you would say something like that," Poindexter yells at Scrappy.

"Yeah, are you trying to embarrass them or something?" Wisteria asks in anger.

"Sometime I wonder if you actually think before you say something," Chris adds with anger.

"Sorry," Scrappy says feeling ashamed.

Aria comes in and says, "Guys, maybe you shouldn't be too hard on Scrappy. I'm sure he doesn't mean it."

At first, Chris, Wisteria, and Poindexter wants to angrily lecture Scrappy a little more, but know that he sometime doesn't think before he acts. So they decide to take Aria's request and go easy on him.

Chris says, "I guess we can leave you off with a warning, but no more funny business."

"Okay," Scrappy says still feeling a bit ashamed.

Just then Chris says, "Come on guys, we still need to get the concert ready for tonight."

"Yes mam!" Everyone, excluding Jacko and Aria say in the room agreeing to the idea.

With that, Chris, Poindexter, Wisteria, Whisp, and Scrappy begin to leave the dining room so they can get everything ready for the concert tonight. Just then Wisteria see something that really surprised her. She can see the nice outfit Aria is wearing and it's very familiar to her.

She shockley says, "Wait a minute!"

"What is it?" Aria asks.

Wisteria looks at the dress Aria is currently wearing and now she knows why that dress looks familiar. She made one of these clothes. Wisteria makes clothes not only for herself, but for others for special events. Scrappy and the others are stop in their tracks after Wisteria screams with a shock. They are wondering what kind of situation and Aria and Wisteria are getting to.

"These are the clothes I made for the party tonight," Wisteria says looking at the dress.

You mean the one for the guests?" Scrappy asks.

"That's the one," Wisteria answers.

After hearing it, Aria starts to feel embarrassed and guilty about taking this dress and wearing it without asking.

Aria sadly says, "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it without asking it's just... I need to use those clothes to hide myself."

"Hide from who?" Poindexter asks.

"From Skrawl," Aria sadly answers.

"Skrawl!" Everyone screams with a shock.

Aria simply nods her head in reply. From the looks on her face, the others can tell that something must have happened when she first arrive in the graveyard. An this Skrawl has something to do with it.

Wisteria turns to Jacko and asks, "Jacko, did something happened before you met Aria?"

Jacko sighs and answers, "Yes. And I'm afraid Aria needs help."

"Um Jacko, what is going on?" Poindexter asks.

Jacko doesn't want to explain about Aria's story, so he looks at Aria and to hoping what she think she should do. Aria on the other hand knows that Jacko wants everyone to tell them about her situation. She then nods her head in reply about telling. Jacko thinks it is best to tell them what is going on, so they decide to tell them about Aria's adventure and troubling encounter.

Little do they know, Skrawl and his beatle boys are spying on the group. Skrawl realize that as long as Jacko and his friends are around, getting Aria to be his hostage is going to be difficult. He needs to come up with a plan to get her away from them and he needs to do it before Rudy and Snap finds her first.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Two Pumpkins with One Stone

Aria has to tell the others about her story from beginning to end. When she finishes with her story, her new friends are surprised that she has encountered a rough day.

Wisteria questionably asks, "So let me get this straight, Skrawl wants to use you for a hostage?"

"That's right," Aria sadly answers.

"And he and his beanie boys put you in a cage," Scrappy asks with a shock.

Aria hangs her head with sadness and answers, "I'm afraid so."

Jacko and the others can tell that Aria has a terrible experience and she's just been brought into Chalkzone. Jacko simply hugs Aria with one arm hoping to make her feel better. When Aria feels his embrace, she starts to blush a little.

"That's terrible," Chris replies, feeling sorry for Aria for going through something like that.

"I know it sounds bad, but Rudy and Snap was able to rescue me," Aria says, trying to let the others know that things are okay.

Then she says, "The only problem that we got knocked away from Skrawl and ended up here."

"So it was you guys that cause that ruckus at the limonium monsonium," Poindexter replies.

Aria sit down to a chair that Jacko pulls out for her in advance, so she can feel more better to talk about her situation.

"Yes," Aria answers.

"But why is Rudy and Snap looking for you," Chris asks.

"We got separated while we were being chased by the guards here, so we were trying to find each other," Aria explains.

Everyone are starting to understand why Rudy and Snap are at the graveyard. They made friends with her and must be worried about her when they been separated.

Poindexter says, "I get it, they want to make sure you're alright."

"That's right," Aria answers.

Wisteria face Jacko and says, "Well Jacko this is very simple, I'll we have to do is find Rudy and Snap and tell them she's okay."

"This is if they find us first," Scrappy remarks.

"That's very nice of you, but…" Aria explains as her voice is starting to sound worried.

"But what?" Chris asks.

"Where do I go after all this. I don't have a place to stay or a place to go," Aria replies looking sad.

Jacko and the other monsters realized that Aria is right. She has nowhere to stay and she already gotten herself into trouble. In fact, they can tell that Aria has no idea what to do.

Jacko has an idea and says, "Well, perhaps you would like to stay with us.?

Aria looks at Jacko in surprised and asks, "Are... are you sure?"

"Of course you can stay with us," Scrappy says.

"You'll be happy here," Chris replies.

"And we help you with everything you need to settle in," Wisteria replies.

Aria is surprised that Jacko and the others want her to stay with them. In fact, Aria does want to stay here, but isn't sure how to get along with everyone here. She thinks it's a very good idea for her to stay with them. She get's to be with her new friends and a place she's rightfully belong.

Aria smiles, "Thank you everyone. I hope I won't be too much trouble while living here."

Everyone is telling her that she won't be much trouble and are glad she decides to stay with them, especially Jacko.

Aria has thought of something and asks, "But what about my friends?"

"Don't worry, Jacko and I can explain to them ourselves. I'm sure they'll understand," Poindexter replies.

"I guess so, but what are we going to until then?" Aria asks.

The others are trying to think if there anything else to do before the concert starts tonight. At that point a group of zombies walk into the room while carrying instruments.

A young conductor comes up to jacko and says, "Sir. We're going to practice our songs for the ball after the concert."

As Jacko talk to the conductor, Aria simply stays with little shadow and she really likes being here and she seems to like being around Jacko. The others can see that they both really like either other and to do something to help them get their relationship going. Just then, Wisteria, Scrappy, Chris, and Poindexter has a brilliant idea. They think it's a good idea to try getting Aria and Jacko together, and they know just what to do.

Wisteria walks to Aria and asks, "Hey Aria, you know how to dance the waltz?"

"No," Aria answers as she shakes her head.

Wisteria smiles happily and announces, "Well then, looks like Jacko is going to teach you how?"

Jacko hears what Wisteria is talking about and what's to know what she's up to. Before he has a chance Poindexter and Scrappy drags him to a table across the room. Wisteria walks up to the table to explain to Jacko what is going on.

"Come on Jacko, this is your chance to get close to Aria," Wisteria whispers to Jacko.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jacko asks looking concerned.

"Of courses it is. You seem to really like her," Poindexter replies.

"And Aria seems to taken a liking to you," Scrappy adds.

Chris turns to Jacko and says, "We know it's hard since the last time you fall in love. But it will hurt even more if you don't don't ask her."

"Don't let it pass you by, or you will regret it forever," Chris says looking serious.

Jacko realized that she's right. If he doesn't make a move. He might end up losing his chance. He decides to ask Aria to dance with the. Jacko walks up to Aria and he feels confident about.

When he reaches to where Aria is sitting, he says, "Aria."

Aria turns to face Jacko and says, "Yes."

Jacko hold his hand out to Aria and asks, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Aria starts to blush a little and says, "Okay."

With that, Aria takes Jacko's hand and they both go to the middle of the room where the dance floor is. After the instruments and conductor stand are set, they think ti will be a good time to practice playing. When the band plays the music, Jacko starts to teach Aria how to dance. As the two dance, the others can see Jacko is doing a good job of teaching Aria to dance. But as the dance is going on, Jacko and Aria are feeling like their hearts beating like crazy.

When the music stop, Jacko and Aria stop dancing. They feel like no one existed but the two of them.

"You dance wonderful," Jacko complements.

"You danced good too," Aria replies while blushing.

The others on the table are happy to see Jacko and Aria getting along with each other so well. It's safe to say that Jacko and Aria are deeply in love with each other.

Just then a voice that familiar to Aria says, "Aww, isn't that sweet."

Everyone turns to see Skrawl and his beanie boys coming into the room. Aria starts to get very scared to see the one that tries to kidnapped her from earlier. Jacko can see that Aria is looking concerned and knows exactly why she's feeling so scared. This is the one that tried to use her as a hostage.

"Two pumpkin love birds," Skrawl says acting so nice.

The others decide to gather with Jacko and Aria. They start to think this could be trouble.

"I'm guess you're Skrawl," Jacko replies.

"What are you doing here?" Scrappy asks looking suspicious.

"Easy I just came for the pumpkin girl," Skrawl answers.

Jacko can see that Aria doesn't want to go with him at all. The other are not going to back this down either.

Jacko narrow her eyes and says with a serious look, "I don't think she wants to go with you."

"I'm only going to borrow her and I'll make sure she?ll come back after I'm done without a crack on her head," Skrawl says trying to persuade the group.

Chris gets up in Skrawl face and angrily says, "Aria belongs here with us Skrawl. You have no right to take her away."

Skrawl can see that they are not going to let him 'borrow' Aria.

He sighs and says, "Well, If you're not going to let me take her, then I'm going to force you."

The group are getting a bad feeling about it. They are starting to see that Skrawl isn't going to take no for an answer.

Skrawl angrily demands, "Beanie Boys! Grab that girl!"

They can see that they need to fight back, so that Aria can be safe.

Chris angrily says, "Not gonna happen."

We just want to know that you will be staying to see our show," Scrappy says.

With that Chris, Scrappy, Poindexter, Wisteria, Chris and Shadow use their prop and other supplies to attack the Beanie Boys. The know that Jacko needs to get Aria out of the room before Skrawl has the chance.

Wisteria turns to where Jacko and Aria are and says, "Jacko, take Aria away from here."

"We'll deal with these jokers," Poindexter adds.

Jacko doesn't need to reply to anything and thinks it's better to take her away from him. Jacko lead Aria to a fire place with two candles. Jacko pulls down one of the candles and the fire place turns to face back. Aria is surprised to see that the fire place leads to a secret passageway.

Aria asks, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you somewhere safe," Jacko answers.

Aria turns to where the entrance is and asks, "Would the others be okay?"

"Don't worry, they'll be alright," Jacko answers hoping not to worry Aria.

With that Jacko leads Aria through the secret passage way and hoping it will get them somewhere safe for now.

At a different part of the place, Rudy and Snap are being chased by the guards. They are hoping to find Aria and get out of the graveyard without attracting an angry mob.

As they run, Snap scaredly asks, "How many of these guards are there?"

"I don't know, but we still need to find Aria," Rudy says while running.

The problem is that they don't have time to find her. they are being chased all over the place.

Snap screams, "Rudy! You've gotta draw something!"

"I already know," Rudy says as he takes the magic chalk from his pocket.

Rudy starts to draw fast as he run with Snap at his side. Rudy ends up drawing a rocket power skateboard and hopefully it's enough to get them out of here.

Rudy informs, "Hop on!"

With that, Rudy and Snap hop on the skateboard and starts to go fast as a race car.

Rudy and Snap screams, "Woah!"

They are glad that they are about to ditch the guards, but there's only one problem... they can't stop.

At another part of the hallways, Jacko and Aria reach to the end of the passageway and hopefully they can get somewhere safe.

Jacko turns to Aria and says, "Okay. It's safe."

With that, Jacko and Aria exist the secret passage way and hopefully get out of the skull. But the next thing they know it, they ends up being stowaways on a rocket skateboard. Jacko and Aria have no idea how they ended up on this. When they turn to see the drivers, they are surprised to see Rudy and Snap on the skateboard as well.

Aria surprisingly says, "Rudy! Snap!"

Rudy and Snap are shocked to hear Aria's voice and realized they she is with them right now. They look to see that Aria is not the only with with them.

Rudy surorignky screams, "Aria!"

"Jacko!" Snap shockley says.

Rudy says, "No time for a reunion, we need to stop this thing."

"What's going on?" Jacko asks.

"Where are we going?" Aria asks.

Snap tries to look what is in front of them and hopefully it won't be anything to bad.

When Snap sees what is in front of them, he starts to get scared and screams, "We're going to crash!"

Everyone turn to see they are heading right towards a opening that leads to out sides. They try to stop the fast skateboard, they realized that they are unable to stop on time. The next thing they know they end up flying out side and crashes to the ground. Jacko is able to protect Aria from getting hit by the ground and they all roll on the grass. Everyone who are outside for the concert are shocked to see Jacko on the ground with Rudy Snap and a pumpkin they never see before. They have no idea what is going on, but know something is wrong.

Jacko looks at Aria and worriedly asks, "Aria, are you alright?"

"I'm... fine, just surprised by the sudden speed and ride," Aria answers looking a bit dizzy.

She then turns to Rudy and Snap to see they on the ground as well.

Aria asks, "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine," Rudy answers while rubbing her head.

"Just had a rough landing," Snap says feeling dizzy and seeing stars on his head.

Just then they hear a familiar voice saying "And you are going to have a rough flight."

The four on the ground turn to see Skrawl and some of his beanie boys on stage. Jack, Rudy, and Snap knows that he is still after Aria and he won't let her.

"Skrawl!" Rudy angrily says.

"I guess the beanie boys were a distraction so Skrawl can find us," Jacko says.

Skrawl simply laughs and says, "You can say that. Luckily, I have a little something stopping the pumpkin girl and her boyfriend in her tracks."

The four on the ground have no idea what is Skrawl is talking about. They know they are about to find out.

Before they can do anything, they hear someone calling, "You hoo!"

Jacko and Aria can hear the voice is coming from about. they look up to see two beanie boys carrying a giant bucket for of strange goo. The next thing they know, the two boys pour the goo right on top of the two pumpkin monsters. Jacko and Aria can't dodge it away in time and are covered in the goo. The goo start to hard so it will be impossible for them to move. Chris and the others reach the top of the stage to see the tragic event that happen.

Wisteria screams, "Jacko!"

Aria!" Rudy screams.

Skrawl laughs and says, "Ooh, this is much better than I planned. Instead of one hostage, I have two."

Snap angrily screams, "You can't do this."

"Yeah. Jacko and Aria had never done anything to you," Rudy says with anger.  
"Who care if they never did anything to me I have what I want. And unless you want your friends back I suggest you hand me the magic chalk"" Skrawl demands..

He then screams, "Beanie Boys!"

The Beanie Boys start to sing their song and carr the hard stone that has Jacko and Aria inside.

Then Scrawl says, "See you later."

With that Skrawl and his beanie boys start to fly away with Jacko and Aria as hostages. Rudy and Snap starts to chase after them. Chris and the others gone after them to get their friends back.

"Come back!" Wisteria screams with anger.

"You dirty crook!" Scrappy angrily screams.

Everyone in the graveyard are shocked and petrified that Jacko has been abducted along with someone else. They have no idea what to do about the situation. The see that Rudy, Snap and the others has gone after them. The question they are having is, will Jacko and the girl will be saved in time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Plan of Rescue

At a far off desert in Skrawl secret hideout, Skrawl is very happy to have capture two hostages. At first, he wants Aria, but he sends up capturing Jacko along with her. Skrawl and his beanie boys are in the room with the block that Aria and Jacko are trapped in.

Skrawl manically laughs and says in triumph, "This plan had worked better then I'd hope for. Not only I have that Pumpkin girl, but I have her boyfriend too."

"Now, let's welcome our guests, shall we?" Skrawl says as he grabs a sledgehammer.

Then with a big swing and strong force, Skrawl hits the goo block and cause it to break into pieces. The goo falls to the ground causing Aria and Jacko to be freed from their stillness. When that happens Jacko and Aria broke their stillness and fall to the ground feeling a bit stiff and dizzy.

Jacko and Aria begin to wake up and is able to move a little bit. They've been stuck in that stone for a while so so they are feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Jacko rubs his head and says, "That was very uncomfortable."

"What happened?" Aria asks with concerns.

Jacko look over to see that Aria is feeling a bit dizzy as well. She tries to get up, but she doesn't have the strength.

Jacko helps Aria get up as he asks, "Aria, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Aria answers.

She then asks, "But what about you?"

"I'm alright," Jacko answers.

Jacko helps Aria get up on her feet and glad that she's alright. Jacko and Aria are glad that they are both alright. However, they don't realize that they are in terrible danger.

Just then a familiar voice says, "Hello Pumpkin headed lovebirds."

Jacko and Aria look to see that they not in the Nightzone Graveyard anymore. They look to see Skraw and his beanie boys surrounding them. Seeing this they realize that Skrawl has abducted them and are now his prisoners.

"You!" Aria scaredly exclaims.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jacko asks angrily.

"What? I only wanted the girl, but since you were in the way of the hardening slime, I had to take you too," Skrawl asks, acting like he doesn't care.

Jacko isn't very impressed with Skrawl at all. Aria on the other hand is so frightened that she is clutching to Jacko's arm. Jacko notice this and is able to hug Aria, to reassure her. This Pumpkin monster is not going to let someone like Skrawl have is way in using Aria as a prisoner.

He then angrily asks, "Why do you want Aria so much? She never did anything to you?"

"Because Rudy and Snap become so friendly with her that I think she'll make a good hostage. But her going to the graveyard and meet you was a little set back to my plan. Now with you two are my prisoners, the Chalk boy would have no choice but to hand me the chalk," Skrawl answers.

"You can't do that. Rudy won't let you get away with this," Aria sadly replies.

"Well pumpkin girl, you don't seem to realize the position you are in. You two are not going anywhere," Skrawl says with a smirk on his face.

He then grabs hold of the switch and says, "I think I'm just about finished with this conversation, so down the hatch."

With a pull of the switch, Jacko and Aria fall through a trap door and ends up in one of the dungeon under the hide out. With now way out, they are sure that they are prisoners of Skrawl and are unable to escape.

Outside of the hideout, Rudy and Snap are hiding behind some cacti. They figure that Skrawl has taken Jacko and Aria to his secret hideout in the desert. Since Skawl and all of his beanie boys are going to be inside, they need to find away to rescue them. In Snap's case, he wants to apologizes to Aria for turning her tour of Chalkzone into a mess.

Snak looks through the telescope Rudy draws and says, "There it is, Skrawl's hideout."

"Yeah. Jacko and Aria must be inside," Rudy replies.

Snap looks at Rudy with a concern look and says, "Uh yeah, about that."

"What's the problem?" Rudy asks.

Snap looks at the hide out and says, "One; why are we going to rescue Jacko? And two…"

"Why are we bringing them with us?!" Snap exclaims while pointing to Poindexter and the others.

Earlier, Poindexter and the others have follow Rudy and Snap to Skrawl secret hide out. They want to rescue Jacko and Aria from Skrawl clutches. They know that Rudy and Snap are the only ones who can help them.

Scrappy says, "Hey! We'll have you know that Jacko and Aria are our friends and we're going to get them back."

"That's right," Chris replies.

"Besides, you two are partly the reason why they're in this mess," Wisteria angrily replies.

Snap gets in Wisteria's face and angrily says, "Hey! It's not our fault Skrawl want to use Aria to take over Chalkzone."

Rudy gets between then and says, " Guys, we're not going to do anything with all that arguing."

He then turns to Chris and the others and says with concern, "I really don't think you guys should go. We've dealt with Skrawl before and this mission might be dangerous."

"We're going with you," Poindexter declares.

Rudy gives in and says, "Alright, alright, but we need to plan this carefully."

"And we can't let Skrawl and the beanie boys know what we're up too," Chris says.

"So what exactly is the plan to get inside?" Snap ask the group.

Rudy tries to think of an idea on how to get in Skrawl's lair and rescue the two hostages. Of course, Rudy and Snap are teaming up with chalk zoners from the nightzone graveyard, and they are not going to leave.

Just then Rudy says, "I have an idea."

The others are looking at him to see what kind of idea he has in mind. He signals them to come close and whispers the others about the plan in order to break in and rescue the two who are being held prisoner. When he finishes, they agree to go with the plan to rescue their friends, but it will be a bit dangerous too.

Meanwhile, Jacko and Aria have no idea what to do about the situation they are in. Aria is starting to feel like there is no way out. Jacko tries his best to comfort her, but she ends up feeling down by the minute, like the like in her head is going out.

Aria sighs sadly and says, "This is all my fault."

"Why do you say that?" Jacko asks in concern.

"Because, I ended up putting you and the others endanger, and Skrawl is not only using my, but he's also using you as a hostage. Maybe it would have been better if I didn't end up at the graveyard," Aria says, feeling bad about the whole dilemma that she's in.

Jacko is starting to feel very worried of the doubt Aria is giving herself right now. He does want to see her like this.

Jacko says, "Aria, I know that things hadn't gone what you've expected, but I don't think this whole mess is your fault."

"You don't!" Aria surprisingly says in a quiet tone.

"Of course not. In fact if it hadn't been for all of this, maybe you and I wouldn't have met," Jako says while holding on to Aria's bone like hands.

Aria blushes and says, "I guess you're right, and I wouldn't have met the others if I haven't, but I might not have met you."

Jacko and Aria are starting to blush even more. Even though they are trap in the ceil, they are at least glad they are together. Love fully blossom between the two, and know that they are both are meant to be together. Then they both lean close to eacher and they both give each other a kiss. They are now in love with each other and don't want anything to break them apart. Now, they both need to find a way to escape so they can happily be together. What they don't know, is that rescue is already on their way and are going to put their plan into motion.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Romance Rescue

In the secret hideout, Skraw and the Beanie Boys are waiting for Rudy and Snap to show up. Knowing zoners are endanger is something that Rudy and Snap won't stand for, and will do what they can to rescue them. So Skrawl feels confident that his plan is going to work because he has two hostages in his castle instead of one. Just then he hair a knock on the door.

"What is it now?" Skrawl asks himself in annoyance.

Skrawl opens the door and says looking annoyed, "Hello!"

Skrawl look to see five performers, which are actually Poindexter, Scrappy, Wisp, Snap and Wisteria in disguise. Earlier Rudy has draw them to look like chinese performancer traveling around to do entertainment.

"Hello, we're traveling entertainers, and we want to know if you like to see our act," Snap says in disguise.

"No!" Skrawl answers, then slams the door on them.

Poindexter knocks on the door, and Skrawl open the door with a annoyed look on his face.

Then Scrappy shows a smile on his face and says, "Come on, everyone would love to see great, powerful, amazing, and a spectacular show."

"Plus, we're offering you a free performance to you and everyone else who lives here," Wisteria adds with glee.

Skrawl decide that he can't really pass up a free performance, but is not fully in the mood to see a show.

He then gives in to it, and says, "Alright, you can do your show, but it better be good."

"Don't worry, we'll knock you all dead after the show we'll put on," Snap says in his disguise.

With that, The five have bring in their wagon with all their supplies for their show. Inside of the wagon along with the equipment, is Ruby and Chris, waiting for the moment for the show to start while they go find Aria and Jack. Skrawl and the Beanies boys gather around so they can see the performers do their work.

Snap gets in front of the crowd and announces, "For our first show, Will the beautiful sorceress and her ghost friend, Shadow."

"Prepare to be amazed for I will transform my assistant into extraordinary and scary thing," Wisteria announces in her disguise.

The beanie boys ooh in reply, while Skrawl is not too impressed. He becomes impressed when Wisteria turns wisp into a tiger, a mummy, and a dinosaur. Skrawl and the Beanie Boys are impressed to see the show going so well. While everyone are focused on the performance, Rudy and Chris think it is time for them to go on with their mission.

Getting out of the opposite side of the wagon where Skrawl and the Beanie boys are, Rudy whispers, "Come on Chris, let's rescue them."

"Right," Chris whispers back.

Coming out of the wagon, Rudy and Chris sneak quietly on tiptoe pass Skrawl and the Beanie Boys without them noticing. Skrawl and the Beanie Boys are too distracted by the performance Wisteria and Wisp are putting on. Now that they manage to sneak out of the room, rudy suspect that Jacko and Aria are down stairs being held prisoners. Luckily with his magic chalk, he draws a pair of binoculars that can see through walls, he is able to find them in no time at all. So the two go follow the trail to where the cell the two pumpkins are at.

Downstairs in the dungeon, Jacko has been trying his best to escape and help get Aria out as well, but so far it's not working. They start to feel that since there is no way out, they are stuck here until someone comes to rescue them.

Just then, the two prisoners hear a girl's voice calling out, "Jacko!"

"Aria!" A boy's voice calls out.

The two start to hear two voices continue to call out to them. Luckily Aria knows who voices they are, and she can't be any happier.

"That sounds like Rudy and Chris' voices," Aria suspects.

"I think you're right," Jacko agrees.

Arai comes out to the front of the cell, and calls out, "We're in here!"

Hearing Aria calling them, Rudy and Chris runs towards the cell they are being held. With quick action, Rudy uses his magic chalk on the bars and create a big hole that is big enough for the two to walk out, which they are able to do. When they are out, Chris comes over to them to see they're both alright and appear to be unharmed, despite both of them being stuck in the cement.

Chris says with relief, "Glad to see you two are alright, we were very worried about you."

"We're just glad you two found us," Jacko replies.

Then Aria asks, "But where are the others?"

"Snap and the others are keeping Skrawl and the beanie boys busy by putting on a show. It's will be a good idea to head back to the wagon," Rudy explains.

Chris agrees and says, "He's right, if Skrawl and the Beanie Boys find out who our friends really are and what we're up to, then we're going to be in hot water."

Agreeing to the suggestion, Rudy and Chris lead Jacko and Aria back to where Snap and the others are. When they are able to sneak back, they can see Poindexter and Scrappy hitting each other with items from the wagon, probably another fight which Skrawl and the Beanie Boys seems to be amused fact, since they are laughing so much, that getting back to the wagon will be a breeze. Rudy and Chris slowly lead Jacko and Aria back to the wagon, which they are able to successfully do at this point. Rudy open the sheet so the others can go inside. Chris goes inside first. Jacko goes inside and help Aria into the wagon. When the three are inside, Rudy jumps inside himself. In the wagon, Rudy uses a mirror to give the signal to the others, knowing their mission is a success. Luckily, Poindexter and Scrappy collapse from exhaustion after their crazy fight.

Wisteria uses her magic to lift them and says, "And that's all the entertainment we have for you. Sorry for the fighting part though."

Wisteria and Wispe can see that Skrawl and the Beanie Boys are still laughing.

"Glad to see you like our show, but now we must get going to find the next zoners to put smiles on their faces," Snap replies.

Seeing Skrawl and the Beanie Boys are still laughing, Wisteria and Wisp are able to put Poindexter and Scrappy back in the wagon where the others are, while the two and Snap get the wagon out of the hideout. Luckily, are able able to get away from them as far as possible and are heading back to the graveyard. Aria feels glad that she and Jacko are safe now, and hope it will stay that way on their way back.

Aria sighs feeling relief and says, "I'm glad we're able to get out of the castle."

"So are we," Poindexter and Scrappy say with exhaustion.

Jacko looks a bit confused, and asks, "How did you two got into a fight and tried each other out this time?"

"Scrappy interrupted me while I was doing potion making," Pondexter says lying down on the floor.

But Scrappy protests while still on the ground," But you end up making me slip on my unicycle."

"And let me guess, you two end up getting into another fight because of your performance," Chris says with a hunch.

Poindexter and Scrappy sigh in defeat and say, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Chris facepalm her head with a sigh of annoyance.

Rudy look out as he says, "Well, if we keep going in this direction without any problems we should be back at the graveyard in no time."

"Um Rudy, do you think Skrawl won't notice we're gone," Aria says.

"Don't worry, Skrawl and the Beanie boys hadn't seen us, so as long as they don't go down stair, then we have nothing to worry about, "Rudy answers.

Aria smiles and says, "That's good.

During the rest of the time coming back to the graveyard, Aria and Jacko have become really close. In fact, everyone can tell that Jacko and Aria are in love. Rudy knows that the nightzone graveyard is where Aria belong and think she should stay so she can be happy. Which is not going to be a problem since she's already been accepted by Jacko and the others. Fortunately for them, they are able to get back to the graveyard without a hitch, so the concert and the halloween party back home will go on. They are going to have the best halloween party in all of Chalkzone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Scary Every After

After getting back to the graveyard, everyone in the graveyard are able to put on the best Ghoula Palooza Festival ever. After the concert, everyone are in the Skull's dinning having a wonderful party. Right now, Rudy and Snap are talking with Chris and the others about their crazy adventure today.

"Well Rudy I have to admit, this has to be the most crazy halloween we ever had," Poindexter says.

"It maybe crazy, but we sure had a wonderful time at the end," Chris adds.

Then Wisteria says, "And we end up with a new friend, and I think she ended up with a new boyfriend."

"Well, it's pretty obvious that Jacko and Aria are into each other, but I'm glad Aria is able to make herself at home here," Snap remarks.

Wisteria laughs and says, "I call that a wonderful scary tale story."

"That sure was the best halloween party ever," Chris replies.

Rudy says, "Yeah, but it's probably best I get back home for the halloween party at my school."

"Yeah, I better get going too, I agree to go have some halloween fun with Rapsheeba and the others," Snap adds.

"It might be a good idea to say by to Jacko and Aria before you two go," Poindexter suggests.

Scrappy looks around and asks, "By the way, where's Jacko and Aria anyway?"

"No, I haven't see them," Chris looking unsure.

Rudy and the others are starting to wonder where Jacko and Aria are. What they don't know is that after the concert is over Jacko wants to take Aria a secret swamp clearing that he knows about where they can be alone. Jacko and Aria are sitting on an old tree watching the moon and stars with bats and spiders are about. The two pumpkin headed monsters are glad to have this time to themselves. However, they ended up being spied on Rudy and the others, and when they do find them, they start to see why Jacko and Aria are here, but decide to keep this their secret.

Snap snickers trying not to laugh and whispers "Looks like those two want some alone time together.

Wisteria makes a goofy grin on her face and says, "Aw, lovey, love, batties!"

Rudy looks at Wisteria with a confused look and asks, "Don't you mean love birds?"

"That not how we use it here," Wisteria replies with a smile.

"Right," Rudy agrees.

Knowing they're alright, they leave the scene quietly so they won't get caught. It just shows that the two are meant for each other, and this crazy halloween adventure is the very thing and end up bring the two together. Everyone can agree that this day turns out to be the best halloween every, especially for the two pumpkin monsters in love.


End file.
